Savior
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Lucy is in danger and needs to get away. Who will come to her rescue? Will someone save her? Or will she end up dead because of it?


**Hey guys long time no see! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have been super busy with work and school. My teacher is just insane and I am stressed all the time, and I have been having some serious writers block for the past couple of months so I haven't been able to write anything. BUT I hope that this makes up for my absence! I really want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and followers to all of my stories. It really makes me happy to know that people actually like my work, and that they want me to continue with it. It makes me want to become a writer even more now! So I just really want to say thank you so much for being there and joining the adventure with me in my journey to becoming one, it really means a lot to me to have such amazing people saying awesome things about my stories. It really does mean a lot to me, so as a gift to you all. HERE IS ANOTHER STORY! I hope you enjoy :D Let me know what you think about it and what I should write next in the comments below. **

**Your Friend, XxIkutos LuvaxX**

* * *

Lucy felt alone and scared, she was hiding in her closet hoping that he wouldn't find her. It was a miracle that he hadn't found her already considering he is a dragon slayer and has a very keen sense of smell, but she was grateful nonetheless that he wasn't able to find her. She wished that someone would come and save her, and that they would make Natsu leave her home and leave her alone. He had heard that she liked Gray and that he liked her as well, but of course they both were clueless as to the others feelings. Natsu was angry that Lucy liked Gray and not him in that way, and that is what led him to her apartment. He came in through the window and made a scene, and he started trashing her apartment scaring the shit out of her. He ended up hurting her pretty badly and he was coming at her, she managed to blind him with a bright light to give her just enough time to hide.

She was losing blood and becoming really dizzy, but she refused to leave the safety of her closet until either one of two things happened. One, he finally decided to leave and let her be, or two, someone came in and made him leave. However she knew that neither of those things were going to happen, so she just had to stay strong until she was able to get to a safer spot. She heard him cussing even more because he couldn't find her, and she heard footsteps so she thought he was leaving to her relief. Until she heard the footsteps stop in front of where she was hiding, she froze and prayed to whatever god was listening that he didn't open the door. She knew that if he opened that door she would be in trouble, and she wouldn't have then strength to get away from him a second time.

Unfortunately, her worst nightmare came true because he opened the door. He yanked her out of the closet and threw her to the ground causing her to scream out in pain from how hard he had thrown her, "HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET HIDING FROM ME!" he roared in anger. She was terrified and knew that it was over, and that whatever he was going to do to her would be really bad. He began to beat her and yell at her, "YOU ARE A WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! YOU ARE USELESS AND WEAK, AND YOU SHOUDLNT EVEN BE APART OF THE GUILD BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS BRING US DOWN! YOU ARE NO USE ON THIS PLANET AND SHOULD BE TAKEN OFF OF IT, AND THEN YOU WILL SEE THAT YOU MADE A HUGE MISTAKE FOR HIDING FROM ME AND FOR LIKING THAT ICE BOX!" he roared in between each hit he gave her.

She screamed out in pain, and hoped that someone would come and save her from him. However, deep down she knew he was right about everything he said. She knew that she was useless and not of any use to anyone in the guild, that she shouldn't live anymore and that maybe if she died it would be better for everyone. That nobody would come for her, because nobody would care about a useless piece of trash like her. The last thing she heard was a crash before everything went black.

When she woke up she had a massive headache, she looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar room and wondered where she was. That's when she remembered last night and she shot up from the bed, she cried out in pain as she did so which caused her to become dizzy. The door suddenly swung open and a very worried Gray came rushing into the room scaring Lucy in the process, "LUCY! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" he asked in concern as he helped her to lay back down. She looked at him in confusion, "Gray? How did i…." she began in a confused state. He sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "I was at the guild and I noticed that you left your gate keys at the guild, so I decided to drop by to return them to you. When I got there I heard screaming, so I hurried to see what happened and a busted the door down. I was so shocked to see what that bastard was doing to you, and I got so pissed and I punched him and knocked him unconscious and rushed you to my place. By the time we got here you had already lost so much blood, so I bandaged you up and constantly kept an eye on you to make sure that you were still breathing. I just couldn't believe that he would do something like that to you, and I wanted to know what the fuck he was thinking." He sorrowfully explained to her with a pained expression.

She began to cry, thankful that her silent prayer was answered and that she managed to get away from him. Gray saw this and began to freak out thinking it was because she was in pain, "Lu-Luce?! Are you okay?! Oh god of course you're not okay! I'll go get some pain killers!" exclaimed in a panic and he began to get up and walk out of the room. Before he got far Lucy shot up while screaming in pain as she grabbed his hand halting him from moving any further, he turned around and saw that she was looking down, "D…Don't leave me." She quietly pleaded as tears started streaming down her porcelain face.

He saw that she was shaking and knew that she was terrified, he smiled and then walked back over to her and laid down next to her and gently pulled the shaking girl into his chest. She gasped at the sudden contact and she felt his grip slightly tighten around her frail form, "I'm not going anywhere Lucy, I promise you I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He softly told her as he rubbed her back. She sighed and leaned more into his embrace as she slowly nodded her head. She was so thankful that he saved her and that he was going to stay with her, she was also scared though because she felt like she didn't deserve his kindness. She was confused as to why saved her, she slowly looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Gray?" she softly said. He looked down at her, "What is it Lucy?" he asked. She was a bit hesitant to ask him and scared of the answer, but she knew that she had to ask if she wanted to know the answer, "Why…Why did you save me? I don't understand, when…when he was beating me he told me how useless and weak I am. That I didn't deserve to be here, and that I was a waste of space at the guild because I did nothing but bring everyone down. He told me that I was just making things harder, and that I was always in the way. The sad part of it was that I believe him, all I ever do is cause everyone nothing but trouble! So why did you-" She cried out but was interrupted when Gray put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a gentle kiss taking the girl by surprise. He pulled away after a minute and rested his head against hers, "I did it because I love you Lucy, and I don't want to see you get hurt ESPECIALLY by that flame brained bastard. I don't know why he did it, but when I find out I am going to kill him." He softly replied as he gently wiped away her tears, she was wide eyed at his confession and leaned into his touch.

She leaned into his touch and sighed, "It was because I love you and not him." She softly replied. He went wide eyed and looked her in the eyes, "W-what?" he stuttered. She nodded, "He was angry that I didn't love him, and that I chose you over him. Then when I managed to hide from him it made it worse, and I guess he snapped or something. I didn't think that anybody would save me, but I am glad that it was you." She shyly said with a smile. He pulled her closer to him and made sure not to hurt her too much, "That bastard, I really am going to kill him. I can't to see what Erza does to that bastard when she hears about what he did, hell the WHOLE guild will kick his ass for what he did." He growled.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, just wanting to be with him as long as she could. She knew that as long as he was with her, as long as he stayed by her side, she would always ALWAYS be okay no matter what. She felt safe, secure, and cherished by him and she loved the way he made her feel knowing that he meant it. That Natsu was wrong about what he said, and that she wasn't useless and weak and troublesome. She DID belong here and she knew that if Gray was with her, no matter what happened she would be okay.


End file.
